The Sixth Offence
by Basched
Summary: Two detectives don't seem to be able to leave the apartment. Flack/Angell.


Author's Note: This is something totally new to me. This is my first piece of fanficton that isn't Final Fantasy 12! (Oh frick!) But it is about another favourite pairing of mine and I decided to give it a try. I hope people like it and that there aren't too many mistakes. I would love to hear reviews on this, so if you like, please do let me know. I may plan to do more.

**The Sixth Offence **

It was only the slightest of movements that caused her to wake. A foot brushed lightly against her leg and she was brought out of her comforting slumber. Her eyes blinked a couple of times, straining through the blur of sleep to accustom herself once again to her surroundings.

She stared at the ceiling for a while, noticing the cobwebs in the corner missed by any attempt to clean. The sun was trying to break through the window, but it only managed to make a hazy orange and yellow glow on the walls and on the blinds. The familiar mess of his bedroom followed as her eyes looked at the trail of both their clothes. As she did so, the events came flooding back with such clarity. Last night, this morning, she remembered and so did the pleasured aching in her body.

The sounds of the city outside came back to sudden focus. The cars, the people, every sound was trying to out do the other in their attempts to disturb the blissful couple. She heard shouting, the horns of taxis, someone was even playing the new Kings Of Leon single at full blast, but she wouldn't let that disturb her. She tuned it out so all the sounds became muffled and she turned her head to the side.

Nothing was waking him up. As he lay on his front, the sheets barely covering anything of his naked body, soft gentle snores emitted from his half open mouth. He looked so peaceful sleeping that she resisted the urge to cuddle up closer to him. She also prevented herself from taking advantage and tickling his bare feet as they poked off the end of the bed.

So Detective Jessica Angell settled for watching her new lover have his well deserved rest. She propped her elbow on the pillow and rested her face in her palm. For a good long while she was dazed in the sight of Don Flack sleeping. She was dazed at the way he breathed and at the little jerks of his body, she was lost in the twitching of his face as he dreamed. Not everyone got to see this tough New York detective so vulnerable. Not just anyone shared his bed either.

But then something new caught her eye. Jess hadn't really noticed it before.

Flack's body had more than its fair share of scars marred on his skin, but it wasn't any injury that he had received in the line of duty that piqued her interest.

It was the sight of a delicate arrangement of freckles which ran over portions of his back, from the tops of his shoulders and down to the bottom of his spine, that gained her attention. It wasn't something that most men had or even what women found attractive, but Jess became entranced. Her hand reached out and touched at his right shoulder. The tentative contact made Flack flinch and there was a deep grunt as he took a sudden in take of breath.

Once he stilled and the snores started up, Jess traced her fingertips around the base of his neck, following the trail of light freckles down his left side. They weren't vibrant or dark, in fact they were hardly noticeable, but they scattered evenly about him and demanded closer inspection.

She wasn't quite sure why she was so captivated by these strange little marks, but Angell couldn't stop touching them. She continued with such gentle loving strokes at his back, some purposely trying to make him flinch again, but most were done out of pure selfish pleasure. The feel of him, his skin flushed with heat and dripping with sweat, his scars, every tiny thing about Don Flack made her smile.

Angell hadn't realised she'd been staring and stroking at his back, lost and entranced for over fifteen minutes. The smooth and delicate trailing of her finger stopped at the bottom of his spine, the specks even fainter. Then she took her nail and edged downward, exploring, relishing his bare flesh and finding just a few more of his unique freckles smattering his bottom.

Angell bit her lip. Instead of just using a single finger, she pressed her whole hand against them and out of reflex, her hand squeezed. A little too hard.

A pleasured moan grunted from the pillow.

"Careful, that could be classed as sexual harassment." came Flack's groggy voice a few seconds later.

"If that was sexual harassment_, detective_, then what we did last night was a very serious crime." she whispered back in reply, sliding her own body on top of his. There was a muffled laugh before another moan came back from the drowsy worn man.

Even though he was tired, Flack managed to ease himself around on his back, slowly and without Angell slipping off him. Jess had to clamp her mouth shut at the heated bodily contact from him; the tension was getting perilously close to a point where neither of them would be able to control themselves. The pauses, the staring…the soft strokes of his fingers against her cheek, all this had gotten them into this predicament last night. As their bodies instinctively wrapped around each other, Jessica thought to herself that perhaps a repeat of last night wouldn't be a bad thing.

When she looked into Don's still fatigued eyes, she knew that he too was thinking the same thing. The irresistible smile, cheeky and crafty showed all too clearly what was on his mind.

She laid down fully upon Flack, resting her head against his shoulder and allowing her hands to stroke and play with the dark hairs on his chest. His hands touched at her hips, snaking with achingly slow movements round her waist, before resting in the small of her back.

"I wouldn't worry, Jess. It was a first time offence." he murmured, his face burying into the strands of her hair. She felt him breathe deep in the scent of her long dark waves and then he exhaled, planting several soft kisses against her forehead. "And a second…" Jess moved her head up to gaze at him, only to receive another strong embrace. "And third…a forth…and a fifth!"

Flack grinned his most devilish smile and kissed her harder. The kiss took them into roll around the whole of the bed, both of them teetering on the edge, unwilling to break apart and certainly unable to. Flack's hold tightened and pulled, his legs curled over the backs of hers, pinning her to him.

"What about a sixth offence?" he asked, his voice muffled by his mouth smattering against her neck.

"It could mean jail time." she replied when eventually they managed to break to take in some much needed air.

Don Flack's only response was to quite suddenly flip her over onto her back. She was startled at his strong action, but when he held her arms above her head and began to nuzzle, once again, around her neck, the excited spasms shot through her entire body like electricity. She was more than ready for a "sixth offence" but just like last night, Jessica Angell wasn't about to make any of this easy for him.

"You think this will make me give into you?" she sighed as Don's soft teasing at her neck caught every sensual spot, causing her whole form to quiver. He just chuckled that crafty laugh against her skin and released his hold on her arms, before both his hands and mouth began to sink further down. Jess felt her toes curl with longing, her hands grabbed hold of his hair pulling his face harder against her heaving chest.

Going from partners and friends to lovers, how could a relationship like this possibly last? Angell didn't want to lose anything that their friendship had created, but when their attraction was this strong, this intense, it threatened so much. She prayed that what they had now wouldn't be ruined by their work, she hoped that both of them could keep their emotions about each other in check. But this chemistry they shared, this spark and connection, it was too hard to ignore and too painful to not indulge in. But what if it did go wrong? So many frightened questions about their future screamed in her head and she recalled the one rule she had been so adamant on when she had graduated from the force. _Don't get involved with other cops. _

Then Don Flack came into her life.

_Oh god! Yes!_

Jess bit hard down on her lip when she felt Don's mouth pressing against the flesh of her stomach, deep and tender motions around her belly button. She tensed as he softly licked his tongue into her navel, she shook and jolted and such a physical action caused Flack to laugh but not stop in his administrations.

"I'm not goin' any where." he murmured into her belly.

"Hmm…?" Jess was losing her strength of wills against him, for every movement atop of her, every kiss, the soft caress of her breast or thigh, she knew that it wouldn't be long before they would start making love once again. Not that she didn't want to, far from it.

When it came to her and Flack, it had always been an enjoyable game with constant teasing, coaxing and flirting. They were always trying to get the other to admit to what they were feeling, to get them to slip up or "confess." Both of them were wanting to be the strongest and the one in control for they had danced round each other for months, playing. Always playing.

It had been Don who changed the game, for that kiss a few months ago had been all him. Last night, he too had control and had "overpowered" her on more than one occasion. He had given into his feelings, but he was the one with all the power, especially last night, especially now.

So Angell decided to change the "rules."

Even through the bliss that her partner was subjecting her to, it didn't take Angell long to realise what could make her victory. It was something she should have thought of sooner, but this man did cloud any sensible thinking. She had to be the strong one now. Even though he had given so much, Don Flack had succeeded in breaking down all the defences she for years had kept erect. Now it was her turn. It would take but a simple suggestion.

"Do you want breakfast?"

The very loud rumbling of Don's stomach, followed by Flack falling off and to the side of her with a frustrated thud, answered Angell's question. His stomach rumbled again.

"Please…" he shook his head, flipped onto his side and buried his face in the pillow. "You're not seriously asking me to make that choice are you?"

"It's not a difficult question, Don." she cooed, rolling onto her side and spooning against his back.

Angell's eyes flitted once again to the faint specks on his skin, and with being so close, she couldn't help but caress them with her lips. Flack shivered at her tickling touch, he squirmed, though his heavy sigh told her that he liked it. She could picture his smile so clearly in her mind, even though he wasn't facing her. "What do you want? Breakfast or me?"

"Jess…that ain't fair." he moaned.

"Me or breakfast?"

"You're killin' me here!"

The rumble sounded again.

"Breakfast?" Jessica breathed a long warm breath against his neck and wrapped her arms around him. "Some lovely fried eggs and bacon followed by a full stack of pancakes with lashings of maple syrup? Freshly squeezed orange juice, piping hot coffee?"

"Jess…"

He was trying hard not to laugh. In fact they were both sniggering now like school children teasing each other in the playground.

"Breakfast or me?" she asked, breathing again on his neck. Don curled round to face her and as soon as he did, the playfulness ceased. It took him a few minutes before lifting his hand and resting it tenderly on her face.

"I can't have both?" he asked, his vibrant blue eyes looking so lost at the sight of her.

"You can." Jess closed her eyes and nuzzled at his palm as it still rested on her cheek. She placed her own hand on his face and their foreheads touched lightly together. "But if you want those pancakes, I will have to get up."

"That ain't happenin'."

Jess' eyes shot open in surprise, just as Don delicately kissed her on the end of her nose. She was going to say that she wanted to cook, but he broke away from her and sat up. She was going to protest, but Don had already turned round and swung his legs over the end of the bed.

"There's no use in tryin' to change my mind." he said, his face beaming at her over his shoulder. "_I'll _cook the breakfast. Besides, my kitchen has a very special system and you might be overwhelmed by it."

"Overwhelmed? A system?" she nearly choked with laughter. "You even call that messy tip of a place, a kitchen?"

"Hey! It ain't that bad!" Don said defensively through his smirk. "There's a very special order and everything has it's place. Its just that the washing got ahead of me is all."

"Of course."

"Wait here." Flack said. "I'll be back with a true New York breakfast that onlies I know how to make."

"You want me to wait here whilst you cook? Don….do you really want me to do that?" Angell rose to her knees and shuffled over to where he sat on the edge. She placed her palms on his shoulders and slowly began to massage the tight knots in his frame away with her fingers. "Wouldn't you rather stay here with me?"

It had been (near enough) an entire month that the both of them had worked, non stop. They'd had very little time off or any kind of break from the gruelling harshness of being New York cops. So before any of those damned calls from Mac or the others came in, Jess had the intention of making every second of their time together count. So far it looked as if neither of them would ever leave Flack's apartment.

"Hmmm…that feels so good." Don groaned as his head flopped forward. "But I gotta still cook breakfast."

"You gotta?" Angell mocked. "Can you even find the energy to pull yourself away from me, detective?"

She administered on with her massage, enticing and lulling him back to her with kisses to his neck and with each warm moist touch of her lips, she heard him moan with pleasure . His moans only increased when she began to knead her fingers down his back.

She felt more tightened knots where the stress and strain from work was all too evident. When his winces and gasps transcended to a sudden yelp in pain, Jess steadied him and snaked her hands around his torso where her nails scratched slowly across his abdomen. She felt his body judder at the pleasure of it.

"I could…er….make some pancakes…er…if you want?" Flack barely managed to get out his words through Angell's strong ministrations. He was shaking at her every contact, especially when her fingers strayed a little too close to his groin. He closed his eyes and his jaw tensed as he restrained any further moans that were wanting to burst out. He was fighting it, he was struggling against her sexual motions, he was becoming weaker.

His stomach rumbled again.

Jessica thought this must be absolute torture for him and she loved it.

Don faltered, he was swaying, unbalanced in his position and torn between his desires for food and for her. Jess moved out to his side and watched with an amused smile on her face as Flack fell and landed on his back with a thump. She took this perfect opportunity and straddled him, nestling herself comfortably in his lap.

"You sure you don't want to stay here with me?" Jess rubbed her hands across his thighs and her feet shimmied over his shins. Don closed his eyes, he was really struggling now, he was biting furiously at his bottom lip as he succumbed beneath Angell's gentle rocking.

His stomach rumbled again.

"You're not _that_ hungry are you?"

"You are a cruel horrible woman!" Don moaned. "You're going to let a poor hungry, hard workin' detective go without his breakfast?"

Don't answer him, Jess thought, he'll only use that charm of his to get the upper hand. Indeed he put on the most saddened "lost puppy" look upon his face. He clung to her waist to pull himself up and then squeezed to her in what could have been construed as desperation, but Jess knew better.

"Please…don't let a New York man go without his breakfast." he moaned almost childishly.

She wasn't going to give in, so instead of replying with a verbal response, she tugged back on his slick black hair so his face was looking up at her. It was a sharp reaction making him hiss with slight pain, but Jess compensated for it and planted a kiss hard and deep on his mouth.

Food was a far and distant thought when they locked together even tighter and they began to kiss as if their very lives depended on it. Grips were vice tight, hers pulling at his hair and his digging in her back. They couldn't and wouldn't part their lips or clawing hands from each other, instead, what came naturally happened and it didn't take long for the couple to be lost in their physical revelry.

It was nothing like the other times they'd had sex. It wasn't the anticipating and nervous joining of the first, nor did it have the hilarity of the second time when uncontrollable laughter and childish fumblings ended up breaking the coffee table. It wasn't rough or even just physical. They connected.

Her gaze saw every expression of pleasure and love on his sweating face. She understood simply by looking into his intense blue eyes that she was what he wanted. She knew for certain that there was no one else for her either, for never had sex been like this. Never had it been so emotional. She had never felt so alive.

Jess felt gentle circular motions from his hands as they supported her body on top of him, the loving strokes of his fingers along her hips and the enticing grip on her bottom. She heard his murmurs of ecstasy encouraging her for more. She heard him utter her name over and over in her ear, against her shoulder and breasts, his breath and gasping voice choking her own cries to pleasured mewling keens.

As the experience intensified, as they rocked and ground in perfect unison together, everything else ceased to exist for them. The noise of the street outside was non-existent, no loud taxi horns, no shouting pedestrians or drivers. Not even the loud music from Don's neighbours disturbed them. Their own music of passionate cries were probably louder than anything New York had to offer.

Jess didn't care.

Neither of them realised just how long they had been enveloped with each other.

The moment seemed to stretch on for hours. The intensity calmed somewhat as they grew fatigued yet it was the longing from them both to continue, that made it so. The need and want drove them on, until the inevitable rapture sapped them completely of their strength.

Their bodies fell limp, exhausted and drained beside each other on the bed and the sound of their breaths heaved in heavy unison. Jess felt Don's fingers trying to get a hold on her hand, but it seemed that something as simple as holding hands was too difficult. They couldn't manage it, so instead they just stared at each other, trying to regain their breath and hoping for the throbbing in their bodies to fade, if only a little.

Jess wanted to say so much. She wanted to tell Don just how exhilarated and beautiful that moment was. To her it wasn't sex, it was something completely different. It was exciting, so wonderful and it had been too long since Jess had felt anything that intense. She wanted to roll over to him, to kiss him and feel him again, but she couldn't.

All she could do was stare at him with soft smiles of satisfaction and joy, all she could do was get lost in the vibrancy of his blue eyes and remember the sensations he had induced in her.

Her whole body ached but it was throbbing and shaking still from the pleasure. More than anything she wanted to carry on, she wanted Don to make love to her, hold her and kiss her. She wanted everything from him, but neither of them could move. Or speak.

Don's mouth opened as if he wanted to say something as well, but there wasn't anything appropriate to say. Words meant nothing after that.

It wouldn't seem right.

So their eyes said all that their mouths could not. They stared, remembering and feeling every touch, every sensation and indulging in the euphoric high that hung heavy in the room.

Eventually, after another eternity drifted by, Jess found the last of her strength, rolled over to her side and draped her arm and leg over him. In reflex, Don gently wrapped his arm around her and allowed her to nestle her head against his shoulder.

Together they lay in this hold, relishing the heat pulsing from their exhausted bodies, until their fatigue and exhaustion finally pulled them into slumber, a sleep so deep that none of them heard the buzzing vibrations from their phones.


End file.
